


Strongest paladin

by Superawkwardhuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Cussing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Secrets, Training, did I mention lance is a badass, does that count as a tag, ill add tags as I write., lance is better than everyone but is just the jokester, minor injury, strongest paladin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superawkwardhuman/pseuds/Superawkwardhuman
Summary: Pidge catches Lance training one night and realizes he’s been hiding his true strength. Then Lance is hurt and has to tell everyone his biggest secret. Will he be able to do it?I reposted this from my work “Secrets” because I decided to change the name and found a better format so it’s easier to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I hope you like this. This is only my second fic ever on here. I’ll try and update as much as possible but I’m currently working on my book so it may take a while
> 
> And there is a fic almost exactly like this one that I’ve read but I can’t find it anywhere. So if you do find it please send it to me.

Pidge woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at the clock she got from the earth store in the space mall: 1:14 AM. She groaned thinking that if she’s awake she might as well get up and see if hunk lest any sweets in the kitchen. 

She gets up and slides her green lion slippers on walking out her door. As she’s walking down the empty halls she hears banging, that sounds like its coming from the training room. Dang it Keith, you need to sleep. Pidge thought as she made her way to the kitchen. He’s in the training room every night, but gets up fine the next day. 

Once Pidge opens the kitchen door the sight of sweets on the counter stop her jealous thoughts. She grabs a few and then some for keith to try and lure him to bed. She leaves the kitchen and starts towards the training room, eating a few of the chocolate chip cookies on the way. 

She gets to the training room doors and almost spits out her cookie. There she sees Lance in a training suit, but not his armor. He’s using his bayard as a gun shooting down drones and robots so fast Pidge can barely keep count. 

Pidge quickly ducks behind a pillar and puts the cookies down pulling out the orange phone like device. She turns on the camera and holds just the phone out of the hiding spot. Pressing record Pidge watches through the phone. 

She’s so amazed and confused by what’s happening, not even her genius brain can come up with a reason Lance would hide this from the team. As more robots drop front the ceiling and start to advance on Lance, she almost runs out to help him, but then sees him quickly change his bayard to duel pistols. He fires off 14 shots before changing his bayard again to an assault rifle, and taking down the rest of the robots on the floor. 

Lance changes his bayard again to the gun he uses in everyday training. He quickly aims and shoots all the drones out of the air. They fall to the floor with a distant bang as lance says, “Start Training sequence level 73.”

Pidge almost drops drops her phone after hearing lance call out level 73, and she hadn’t been able to stop her mounts from gaping after watching Lance change his bayard into so many different weapons so fast. She adjusts her hold on her phone and watches as more robots and drones fall down onto the floor to fight Lance. 

He changes his bayard into a dagger and rushes towards the oncoming wave of electronics. Lance uses the dagger to take out vital parts of the robots and throws the dagger at the drones. At first Pidge was wondering how Lance was gonna get his bayard back after throwing it, but she was answered quite quickly when Lance pulled a string she hadn’t seen and pulled the knife back into his hands. 

After a while it looked like the bots were getting more and more aggressive, overpowering Lance and putting him down. In her worry for her friend Pidge shouted out, “End training sequence!”

The castles reported, “You have completed 82 levels.”

Lance looked up retracting his bayard that had become a sword somewhere in the process of fighting. He saw Pidge come out of her hiding spot holding her phone. She put it down quickly and ruched over to help Lance up. He stayed quite looking a bit scared, at what Pidge wouldn’t be able to tell you. But she had some questions for him herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it’s been only a few days and this already has like 6 likes. Thank y’all so much. Hope you like this chapter.

As soon as Lance was up on his feet Pidge started he question attack. 

“Lance what the hell.” She said in her awe; although she didn’t mean to say that. Lance visibly crumples into himself, taking a step back away from where Pidge what still holding his arm.

“Sorry.” Lance said so quietly Pidge could barely hear it. 

“Sorry? Sorry for what Lance? That was amazing. I’m just confused as of why you’d hide this. You’re above everyone in the training deck, and the nobody else can change their bayard that many times, or that fast for that matter. So I guess the only question I really need you to answer is: why do you act like such a weakling in training?” Pidge rambles. 

Lance chuckled a bit, and stood up a bit straighter and said, “Well the team needed the Lance who’s the jokester. The weakling who makes everyone laugh and eases tension. So that’s the Lance I became.” He shrugged as if what he just said didn’t throw Pidge off balance with confusion. 

“But,... wait, that’s why you joke at every serious situation. And you still do it even after we tell you off and yell at you? But why?” Pidge asks trying and failing to rap her head around this new information.

“Yeah, like I said, the team needs the bad humor so that they yell at me so they have a way to get their anger out. I don’t really mind. I’m used to it by now. And I know that everyone is just stressed and not actually mad at me.” Lance responded and started to stretch like this was a normal conversation about the weather, and not a huge secret. 

Pidge stared at Lance for a few seconds and before she was able to ask anymore questions, she was interrupted by Lance. 

“Hey, so I can tell you a lot of questions left, but we’ll talk a bit later after I’ve had a shower. I feel kinda gross, and really should patch this up.” Lance said as he pointed to s cut on his side that Pidge hadn’t noticed.

“Wait Lance, you’re hurt. You need to go to the healing pods. I’ll get Coran.” Pidge said her voice turning slightly panicky. But before she could run out of the training deck Lance grabbed her arm pulling her to a sudden stop. 

“How about we keep this just between us for now. I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse. If it’ll make you feel better then I’ll come to your room right after I get cleaned up. Okay?” Lance asked 

Pidge nodded her head slightly and they both started to walk to their rooms. Cookies completely forgotten behind the pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If there are any errors in the writing please let my know. I love constructive criticism. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad people are liking this. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to add another chapter. A bunch of family is visiting and my house is crazy.

As soon as the door to Lance’s room shut, Lance fell to the ground. He pressed his hand to his side, where the cut was bleeding. ‘Dammit. If I hadn’t stretched it would’ve just been a small cut.’ Lance thought to himself. The cut that had started about the size of a finger was now stretched to the size of his hand. 

He slowly stood up slowly, his vision swimming heavily. The blue paladin walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He carefully pulled off his training suit; wincing only slightly when he did so. Lance stepped into the shower and hissed as the warm water washed over his sore muscles and the cut. 

He took a quick shower; washing his hair and body before stepping out. The towel pressed tightly to his cut as he got the Altean first aid kit out. Lance leaned heavily on the counter as opened the first aid kit and pulled out what looked like bandages and an ointment that he’s used on cuts before. 

Lance covered a bandage in the ointment, before he quickly removed the towel and replaced it with the bandage. He stood against the counter for a few more minutes before he stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

He went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He got it from Coran when he complained about headaches. Lance popped two out, and swallowed them dry. 

The blue paladin stayed leaned against the dresser for a few more minutes, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. After less then two minutes he was already feeling better. ‘Thank god these work fast.’ Lance thought as he opened drawers and got dressed. 

He decided not to the face mask and other things he did for show, since Pidge already knows his secret. He pulls out the concealer and foundation he stole from Allura. (After he took it, he found out that it was color changing.) Lance took out what looked like a sponge and started to use the concealer and foundation to cover up any bruises that had started to form.

After he finished he thanked his sisters that had taught him how to properly hide bruises. Lance glanced at the clock and cursed himself as he saw that it took him over 30 minutes to put the makeup on. ‘Pidge is probably waiting in the hall, pacing like crazy.’ Lance thought as he left the bathroom and went to open his door. 

“Hey Pidgeon!” Lance said as casually as he could, squeezing his eyes shut with how hard he was smiling. His arms help out, as if to show he was perfectly okay. When He wasn’t immediately bombarded with questions, he lowered his arms and opened his eyes. But didn’t drop the smile. 

Lance saw the green paladin sitting on the ground leaned against the wall. She had her arms crossed and was sound asleep. The blue paladin smiled genuinely and dropped his whole facade. He swooped down and scooped up Pidge as if she didn’t weigh anything.  
He carefully carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. The slight change as she was laid down woke her up slightly. 

“L-Lance? Wait I still have questions,” Pidge whispered drowsily as she snuggled into her blanket. Her eyes already closed again.

Lance chuckled lightly as he took her glasses and put them on her bedside table. “Hey we’ll talk tomorrow. Okay? You’re too tired right now. Get some rest and we’ll talk, I promise.”

“Okay…” Pidge surrendered, falling back to sleep with the promise that she would get to ask questions.

Lance smiled again as he looked at how peaceful she looked. He walked out of the her room and back to his own room. He quickly put on the face mask and other things he used to help his facade. Then Lance fell into bed exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. If there were any errors please let me know so I fix them. Constructive criticisms are always loved.❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry that I took so long to upload a new chapter. I had family visiting and then I had awful writing block. But here y’all go a new chapter. Hope y’all enjoy

Lance woke up to the sound of his alarm at 7:00 AM. He swiped his hands down his face, cringing when he got face mask goo all over his hands. He sat up carefully and wiggled out of his bed, not using his hands. As soon as he got standing he headed to the bathroom. Lance washed his hands and face, then took off the face mask and other unnecessary things on him. 

The blue paladin sighed as he lightly leaned on the counter with one hand. With the other he pulled up his shirt and carefully took off the bandages on his side. He quickly cleaned the wound and applied new bandages and ointment. 

After Lance was done with that he put on his blue bathrobe over his pj’s. He slipped on his lion slippers and smiled a bit and started out the door to the main room. He actually really liked the slippers, how soft they were and how the fit his feet perfectly amazed him. 

The blue paladin walked down the hallway before quickly changing course to go to the kitchen. He got to the kitchen grateful to see his cup of coffee already made. It was sitting on the counter, creamer and sugar next to it. 

“I still don’t know why they all think I use this crap.” Lance whispered to himself. He picked up the coffee, and drank it slowly at first. Then, he heard someone coming so he quickly downed it and put his cup in the sink. Already pulling his facade up. 

“Oh hey Lance. You’re up early.” Shiro says brightly, going to grab a cup of coffee for himself. 

“Good morning! Yeah, this morning I did the extra long face care ‘cause I think I’m starting to break out. But being up this early sucks. How do you do it?” Lance whined, going to get the creamer and sugar to put it away. 

Shiro sighed a small laugh before answering, “Being up early doesn’t bother me anymore. I guess I just got used to it. Oh hey are we gonna need to get more creamer and sugar soon?” 

Lance gently shook each bottle, feeling the weight. “We might need a little more creamer soon but the sugar should be good for a while.” 

Shiro nodded his head in understanding and raised his cup slightly to say goodbye. Then he walked out towards the bridge. 

Lance put away the things in his hands before going to the sink. He washed his cup, dried it, and put it away. ‘Funny how they never notice I never leave any dishes in the sink.’ He thought as he remembered all the times he was asked/told to do the dishes because and he can quote: ‘They’re most likely almost all yours.’

The blue paladin walked out of the kitchen and to the bridge. As soon as he got there Coran started talking about what they would be doing today. Lance quietly went to sit in his chair. 

“So today we are in a relatively safe patch of space so we are going to do a test today.” Coran started. 

Lance groaned pretty loud before he said, “A test? I thought I left all those behind on Earth.” He ended with another loud groan. 

“Would you be quiet. Jeez I don’t have it in me to deal with that this morning.” Keith told Lance. 

“Enough boys. No fighting today. Understood?” Shiro said in his ‘DAD’ voice to shut them up.

“Anyways,” Coran started again. “Today is not going to be like your ‘Earth tests’. Today we are going to test who the strongest paladin is. You all will be injected with a serum that makes you fight to the best of your ability. And don’t worry none of you will have weapons so you won’t be able to hurt your teammates too badly. Also, Allura and I will be watching to make sure nobody gets too hurt.” Coran explained. 

“We will be starting this in about four and a half vargas. Please meet in the training room. For now you all have some free time, enjoy it.” Coran finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it. If you did please leave a like and comment. Constructive criticisms is always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. I’ve been having major writers block and school started so I didn’t have a lot of time on my hands. Anyways hope y’all enjoy this chapter. It’s longer than the other chapter as a sorry.

The blue paladin started to walk back to his room when he was stopped by a little hand.

  
“Hey Lance, you got a minute? I’d like to talk.” Pidge said holding onto his wrist.

  
Lance smiled softly at her and said, “Sure. Let’s go to my room.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Pidge let go of Lance’s wrist and walked by his side down the hallway. The walk seemed to last forever, but soon they were outside of Lance’s door. He held up his wrist to unlock the door. It swished open and he walked in with the green paladin closely behind him. Her eyes wandered around the room, slightly disappointed at the lack of mess. But after what she saw last night, or rather that morning, she decided she might not know Lance as well as she though she did.

  
With them both in the room, Lance gestured to the bed. Pidge walked the few more steps to the bed and sat down. She was also surprised to see the bed made with the covers tucked in perfectly. The green paladin watched as Lance shut the door and locked it with another wave of his wrist.

  
‘I bet most people would be scared to be in a locked room with someone you don’t know as well as you thought you did.’ Pidge thought to herself. But she couldn’t find it in her to be scared of Lance.

  
After locking the door, he walked over to Pidge and sat down next to her. Close enough to be on the same bed, but far enough away not to touch her.

  
“So you said you wanted to talk?” Lance started smiling a fake smile. His mask still in place.

  
“Lance, you can drop it. I’ve seen the real you. At least part of the real you. Coran gave me four hours to ask questions and I might take up all that time.” Pidge said serious.

  
Lance let his smile fall as he sighed. “Okay, Okay. I get it you have questions, but first I want you to know that I’m still somewhat the same Lance. A few secrets don’t and won't ever change that. So anyways… shoot.”

  
“What? When? How? And why?” Pidge asked turning to look at Lance.

  
“I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific.” He said with a small laugh.

  
“Okay. When did you learn to shift your bayard so many times and so fast?” The green paladin asked clarifying.

  
“I started to be able to reach all the other transformations after I unlocked the second one. After it transformed into the second gun, I knew how to change it into whatever I needed or I guess wanted. And I guess practice makes it faster.” Lance said looking away from her and down at his hands instead.

  
“Cool? Then when did you learn hand to hand combat?” Pidge asked trying to get Lance to look at her.

  
“That ones actually kinda funny. So I’ve known how to fight since I was like 10. I probably shouldn’t tell you this because if we were on Earth then you and I would be killed. But since we're in space, I guess it’s fine. Before we left, I was part of an organization called the YGRP. In reality it means the young garrison recruit project. It allowed the garrison to bring in kids around the ages of 5-12 and teach them how to become soldiers, spies, or assassins.” Lance answered looking a bit sheepish.

  
Pidges eyes looked like they grew three times in size, but she still managed to get the next question out. “What did they classify you as?”

  
“Oh um… I was an assassin spy. Apparently I was too good at the job that they put me in both. They had told me that if they could they would have put me in all three, but they didn’t want my face to become known because then I would be useless for the other two categories.” Lance answered without any bravo in his voice. He wasn’t bragging just simply stating facts.

  
“Then why.” Pidge asked, looking interested and slightly scared.

  
“Why did I pretend I couldn't do anything?” Lance asked.

  
Pidge nodded her head, not being able to get the words out.

  
“Well, as a spy they teach you how to read people or groups and become invisible, or how to seem the most unthreatening loveable person in said group. And I just kinda applied what I know to this situation. But don’t ever think I don’t love you guys. I do. I just think that this far into this journey, if I told everyone the truth then they would hate me for lying to them.”

  
“O-Okay.” Pidge said getting her voice back and looking at Lance. As soon as she looked at his she noticed the tears building in his eyes. She immediately jumped towards Lance and hugged him. Lance fell back onto the bed with a little pidge shaped weight on him.

  
“What this for?” Lance asked even as he hugged Pidge.

  
“You were about to cry, and I can’t have my brother crying. And I want you to know that, if you were to tell the team the truth nobody would hate you. I’m pretty sure we learned how not to judge each other after Keith turned out to be Galra. But just know that you can tell them when you’re ready. I’m not going to make you tell anyone and I’ll keep this all a secret if you like.” Pidge answered.

  
“Thank you so much Pidge.” Lance said hiccuping through tears flowing down his face. “You’re like a sister to me too.”

  
They continued hugging for a few more minutes. Long enough for Lance to stop crying and calm down. Pidge let go of Lance and climbed off of him. Giving him a hand to help him up. As she pulled Lace Up she noticed him flinch and go to grab his side.

  
“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I completely forgo-“ Pidge started to say but Lance cut her off.

  
“It’s fine. I honestly forgot about it too. So thanks because it’s probably time to change the bandages again.”Lance said standing up and walking to the bathroom. Pidge looked worried but she stayed glued to her spot on the bed. “If you’d like you can help.”

  
Pidge shot up from the bed and straight to the bathroom, almost colliding into Lance. She laughed a bit and so did Lance. Lance pulled out the Altean first aid kit and set it on the counter. He lifted his shirt up enough to show the bandage and asked Pidge to hold it there. He carefully pulled off the small square cut of bandage.

  
The green paladin gasped a bit to herself at seeing how the cut was almost completely healed. Lance pulled out more ointment and bandages and recovered his cut. Pidge let the shirt fall back into place a bit less worried now that she saw how well it had healed.

  
“Wow that healed really fast.” Pidge said.

  
“Yeah right. I love Altean healing stuff. Except the healing pods. Those make me feel weird. Anyways since we still have like an hour before we’re needed, do you wanna go watch a movie?” Lance asked

  
“Sounds good. I might be able to get Hunk to make us food.” Pidge answered.

  
“Great. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Please like and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don’t worry there will be more. If you can find the original fic PLEASE send it to me. ❤️


End file.
